For the Love of Fred!
by PhelpsFan04
Summary: Harry's twin sister is torn between Fred and Ron. To bad Ron's dating Hermione. But after the return of Fred's old girlfriend, will things be the same?....CHAPTER 10 FINALLY UP!
1. Remembering Ron

**Hey everyone! here are some things you should know before you read this: I made up Harriet a while ago as Harry's twin sister. She somehow got seperated from Harry after Voldemort attacked. I own nothing in this story exept Harriet and the Ghost Galleons. I did not make up the world in which they all live, that is the work of J.K. Rowling, bow to her greatness. bows to greatness. Ok have fun R/R!!**

_Part One  
_ "If you make one more remark about my choice of career, I swear-"  
"All I said was that I'm not one to try to free a species that's been working for humans for centuries! I've been saying it for years Hermione! They. Are. HAPPY!  
Oh they're at it again Harriet Potter thought as she lay under the covers of her four poster bed listening to Ron and Hermione fight. Again. Oh well. She thought. They'll make up before lunch and be happy again like they are.  
She sighed. She just didn't understand how a relationship could last when one minute you at each others throats and the next your kissing in the hallways. Just the thought of Ron and Hermione kissing made Harriet shiver. HOW they continued dating each other she'll never know.  
She got up and looked around her dormitory. I'm sure going to miss this place. This was their last week as seventh years at Hogwarts. Harriet had only been here three years but to her it felt like eternity.  
The shouting had stopped and when Harriet got to the common room she wasn't surprised to see Ron and Hermione sitting in a chair, their heads on each others shoulders.  
"You disgust me," said Harriet as she grabbed her bag and left through the portrait hole. She hated seeing them together. When her and Ron were going out, they never fought, but nothing romantic ever seemed to happen. Even though it was over, she still felt she had a 'thing' for Ron.  
She arrived in the Great Hall, sat down next to Harry and grabbed a muffin. There was one advantage of being Harry Potter's twin. Always someone to take your anger out on.  
"Something wrong?" asked Harry as he went over his Arithmancy notes.  
"No, nothing. Just fine, why do you ask?" said Harriet absently.  
"Well," said Harry looking up. "You are breaking your muffin into little tiny pieces and throwing them on the table with what looks like no intention of eating them."  
"Damn," said Harriet as she whipped out her wand. "Scourgify." and the table wiped itself clean. She threw down her wand and sparks flew leaving a black mark on the table. She crossed her arms and looked at Harry.  
"It's just...I don't know, seeing them together, I-"  
"You still like him don't you?"  
Looking down Harriet nodded. Harry looked over to the Entrance where Ron and Hermione were walking in, fingers entwined.  
"But you have to admit Harriet," said Harry watching the couple. "Ron does look, well, happier."  
Harriet gave him a disgusted look.  
"And to think I was in the womb with you!" And she threw the remains of the muffin at him and walked off.  
Ron sat down with Hermione at his side. He watched Harriet sulk off.  
"What's her problem?" he said helping himself to some sausages. "She's mental, that one! She comes downstairs this morning and what does she say? Not 'Hello' or 'Good Morning' but 'You disgust me'! How can she find Hermione and me so disgusting when me and her did the same thing when we were going out?" He stabbed his fork angrily into a sausage.  
"I have to go to the library to finish a paper," piped up Hermione. "Ron? I'll meet you in the common room later."  
"Sure, Hermione." Ron leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before she got up. Harry gave a snort of laughter into his cereal. Ron gave him a startled look.  
"What?" said Ron.  
"Nothing," said Harry wiping milk off of his face as he got up to leave. "See you at Quidditch practice."


	2. Quidditch and the Return of Fred

_Part Two_  
Quidditch. The only way to let off a load of steam. If you're a beater anyway. And Harriet was a beater. She used to be a seeker but since she got almost no play time because of Harry, she switched to Beater. Besides, it was a great way to take out your anger.  
Harriet also became a beater partly because of Fred and George. Before they left in Harriet's 5th year, they had acted as sort of mentors toward her. Sort of. They had helped her out of tight spots more than once, and they were the closest thing she ever had to best friends. She and Fred had even kissed once. She felt she owed it to them to be a beater.  
WHAM! She smacked a Bludger to the opposite end of the pitch. The other beater, Jesse Everest, was sick so she had more hits than usual today.  
As she flew around the pitch, watching Harry chase the snitch and Ron guard the goals, she thought about that day with Fred. When they kissed, Harriet had still been dating Ron. Although Ron hadn't known about it, she still felt that it had an affect on their relationship.  
As she thought, she really wondered weather she really liked Ron. Maybe it was his resemblance to Fred that caused it. But then if he looked like Fred, he looked like George too...  
"OY! Harriet!"  
SMACK! A Bludger hit her square in the back of the head. She fell off her broom and through the air, her thoughts spinning into blackness. She fell to the ground, not noticing that it was Fred, who came from Diagon Alley with George to visit, that collapsed to the ground as he caught her.  
Voices. Voices and spinning darkness. That's all Harriet heard and saw. But then she remembered. A flying Bludger. She fell through the air. And then Ron was there. No! Not Ron it was Fred. Fred had caught her, Fred had saved her.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. It was still a little blurry but she could make out faces. Three heads of red and a few others were standing around her. As they came into focus, she realized who was there.  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Quidditch team, and George were all staring down at her with anxious looks on their faces. Harriet was lying in the hospital wing, a large bandage around her head. She tried to sit up.  
"Oh, bloody hell..." she groaned as pain shot through her head. She felt three pairs of hands force her back down.  
"Just stay there, Harriet, you'll be fine." Harry gently patted her on the arm.  
"Yeah, stay here? Where do you expect me to go? Wait a second..." She shot back up again, ignoring the searing pain. "Where's Fred?"  
Just then Fred voice came from Madam Pomfrey's office door.  
"I'm fine, really. It's just a sprain, really, it'll heal. Although I'm sure if it was broken that you would have no trouble fixing it."  
"You were always quit the charmer, Mr. Weasley. Let me just bandage it up then," came Madam Pomfrey's voice. After a few minutes, she came out followed by Fred, who had his arm wrapped in a sling.  
"Shoo! Go on, she'll be back tomorrow! Let her rest." Madam Pomfrey waved them all out and then went back to her office.  
Fred walked over to Harriet's bed.  
"Just a sprain?" said Harriet as he sat down.  
"Yeah, well, George and me are experimenting with a new line of Skiving Snack Boxes and we need some new ideas. I guess sprained arm ain't that bad."  
"Well glad I could help," said Harriet.  
They shared silent laughter and an awkward silence.  
"Thanks for catching me," said Harriet quietly.  
"Oh. Yeah...Well I did always say that I would be there to catch a friend when in need."  
"Yeah but I didn't think I would actually fall."  
Silent laughter again. Fred sighed.  
"Ok, well I'll let you rest. If you feel up to it later, George and I will show you some new products. Got some really wicked stuff now, business is booming."  
"Oh, no, please don't leave! It's dreadfully lonely here by myself. Beside, I want to hear about all of the stuff I've been missing."  
And they sat there talking about nothing until Harriet fell into a dizzy, dreamless sleep. 


	3. Choosing and Fred's Life Work

_Part Three  
_ "I saw."  
"Saw what?" Harriet sat a table in the Gryffindor Common Room, her potions book sitting in front of her.  
"You in the hospital wing," said Harry, looking curiously at her. It was late and they were the last two in the common room. Ron and Hermione had gone for a walk.  
"You and Fred."  
Harriet looked up from her book and winced. She had just gotten out of the hospital wing that morning and her head still hurt.  
"What about it?"  
"Well," said Harry getting up and walking over. "I came in and you were sleeping. Fred was holding your hand."  
Harriet closed her book and stood up.  
"So?" she said busying herself with her bag.  
"So it's just...I've never seen Fred look at anyone like that. Anyone. But if he ever did he would pull a prank on them in the next five minutes. And besides, I thought you liked Ron."  
"I don't know anymore Harry!" Harriet yelled, slamming down her bag. "I thought I did but now I don't know if I only liked him because he reminded me of Fred."  
"Well if he reminded you of Fred wouldn't he remind you of George too?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah, wouldn't he remind you of George too?"  
Harriet whipped around. Fred was standing there in his cloak.  
"How'd you get in here?" asked Harry.  
"Fat lady felt she owed me and George something for pissing off Umbridge in our 7th year." He shrugged. "Harriet, you wanna come and check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes new products?"  
"Sure, hold on." She looked at Harry. "Gimme the map."  
"Oh get it yourself. It's upstairs on my dresser," said Harry.  
Harriet ran upstairs and grabbed the map. Unrolling it, she pointed her wand at it.  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."  
The inky writing of her father and his three best friends spread out across the paper. Then the many corridors and miniscule dots of people running around the castle appeared.  
Harriet quickly found what she was looking for. Minute dots labeled Ron and Hermione were quickly returning to Gryffindor tower.  
"Damn," she said as she followed the dots with her wand. "Mischief Managed!" The map cleared itself.  
She went Harry's trunk and dug threw it until she found the invisibility cloak. Stuffing it under her robes, she went back downstairs.  
"Ok let's go," she said grabbing Fred's arm and running toward the portrait hole.  
"See ya Harry!" yelled Fred as Harriet dragged him out the door. Harriet threw the cloak over them both.  
"I can't see anything!" yelled Fred.  
"Then light your wand you idiot!" hissed Harriet.  
"Oh. Yeah, right," said Fred sheepishly. "Lumos." A beam of light lit up the inside of the cloak.  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Harriet repeated. She tapped the map and the ink webbed out.  
"Ah, the Marauder's Map," said Fred dreamily. "I owe my life to that crumbly bit of parchment."  
"Shut up and let's move," said Harriet walking forward down the corridor. The map showed that Ron and Hermione would be coming down the corridor any minute.  
"What are we doing?" asked Fred in a whisper.  
"We're hiding from your idiot brother and his idiot girlfriend."  
Fred stopped short. Harriet stumbled.  
"Oh, bloody hell Harriet no."  
"What? Why not?"  
"You're doing it all wrong!" he said with mock disappointment in his voice. "Have I thought you nothing? Has my life work been meaningless?"  
Harriet smiled a very rare smile.  
"Right," she said, going into a bow. "Lead and I shall follow, oh wise master. Teach me your ways."  
"Rise loyal subject, for one does not learn by example alone. I feel one must have a little hands on experience."  
And laughing, the pair marched off down the hallway. 


	4. Ghost Galleons and Ages

_Part Four  
_ "What took you so long?" asked George as Harriet and Fred took of the cloak.  
"We took a little detour," said Fred, looking over at Harriet. "Ok let's show her what we got."  
"Right," said George picking up a suitcase. They were on the edge of the Dark Forest, just out of sight of Hagrid's hut. "Now what we have in this case is top secret. You must swear on your life that what you see here tonight will not be repeated to anyone."  
"Swear on my life? That's not going to convince me to do anything," said Harriet.  
"Plus there's a Welt Curse on this agreement so if you do tell you'll wake up in red, blistering welts every morning," said Fred, fiddling with his sling.  
"Oh. Well. That's better.  
"Thought so," said George as he opened the suitcase. "Here take this." He handed Harriet a gold Galleon.  
"What's this for?"  
"Why, it's our new line of products of course! Ghost Galleons. You can buy tons and then give them to your friends. They'll put them in their pockets and then when they want to buy something the coins will disappear. Of course, a few minutes later they'll come back and the whole process starts over again!"  
Harriet looked at the coin.  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Leprechaun gold," said Fred looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "But we added a simple re-appearing spell to them."  
"Another plus," said George. "is that no one will be able to return them. We made the spell to work so that if anyone did ever want to return them they wouldn't be able to find them."  
"We've also made some in muggle money. Phantom Pounds, and for our international brethren, Disappearing Dollars. Perfect for the young witch or wizard with muggle parents or relatives."  
"The perfect birthday or holiday gift," said George. "At least that's what we're putting in the adverts."  
"So what do you think?" asked Fred eagerly.  
"They're brilliant," said Harriet, turning the coin over in her hand.  
"We thought you'd think so."  
"And because we appreciate your opinion-"  
"We're going to give you a sack of Ghost Galleons-"  
"Free of charge."  
The twins said this last line together, Fred holding out a bag with a handful of coins in it.  
"W-woah!" Harriet stuttered. "Thanks!" She took the bag gratefully.  
"We expect you to use them well," said George.  
"Oh and Ron doesn't know about these so if you, ah, want to give him some loose change?" Fred flipped a galleon toward Harriet. She caught it and Fred gave her a wink.  
"Well, um, I better be going, it's getting late. Thanks again guys."  
And she turned and left, the invisibility cloak slung over her shoulder, bag of Ghost Galleons jingling along as she walked.  
Fred watched her as she walked toward the castle. It was only until George interrupted that he realized what he was doing.  
"Love sick, dear brother?" he said.  
"Possibly," replied Fred.  
"She's only seventeen you know. And your-"  
"Nineteen, I know. Age is only a number my friend."  
"You watch too much muggle television," said George, playfully punching him on the arm. They stared out into the darkness for a few more minutes.  
"Shall we go, Gred?"  
"Shall we will, Forge."  
Fred picked up the suitcase of Ghost Galleons, and with one last look at the castle, followed his brother toward the lights of Hogsmeade.   
  
Ha, not much of a cliff hanger, I know, but still it will be interesting to find out what will happen, no? Right? Oh well fine if you wanna be that way.....R/R!!


	5. One Day Left and Breakfast With the Twin...

_Part Five_  
One day. That was it. One day until the seventh years were done with Hogwarts. Exams were over but the witch's and wizards of 7th year Hogwarts had a different thing to worry about.  
The real world.  
Now that each of them was a fully qualified witch or wizard, they were able to apply for jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione of course, was in a frenzy.  
"Oh, I still don't know what I'm going to do!" she complained. "I would like to do something in Muggle relations, but if I could take S.P.E.W. farther..."  
Harriet however, was almost through making up her mind. She planned to go to America for a while to clear her head. A lot had happened in the past few years that she needed to straighten out. She didn't plan on telling anyone that she was leaving, not even Fred or George.  
There was a graduation ceremony that evening for the 7th years. Afterward, Mrs. Weasley was throwing a reception at the Burrow. Anyone who wanted to come was invited.  
Harriet planned to leave for America after the party. She didn't really know how she was going to get there. She couldn't afford a plane ticket, and she couldn't Apparate all the way there. Oh well, I'll manage somehow...  
That day, before the ceremony, the 7th years were allowed one more trip to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione were fighting again.  
"We've been going to Hogsmeade for five years, Ron! We've done all there is to do there!" Hermione yelled across the common room to where Ron was standing ten feet away.  
"But Hermione, think about it! This is the last time we get to go to Hogsmeade! Don't you want to do everything one last time?"  
"That's not true Ron, we can go there any-"  
"Oh, shut up, will you?!" screamed Harriet, slamming down the book she was reading. "If one of you wants to go to Hogsmeade then go! I'm sure there will be people there you can hang out with! And Hermione, if you don't want to go then don't go! Honestly, you're both being prats; you don't have to be together_ all_ the time!"  
This speech ended in stunned silence. Harriet threw the book in her bag and stormed past the couple, out of the common room and into the hallway.  
She skipped breakfast in the Great Hall. Fred and George had offered to buy her breakfast at the Three Broomsticks where they were staying.  
Harriet walked across the grounds in silence thinking about nothing. She watched the giant squid swim lazily around the lake and felt the cool breeze brush against her face.  
She finally arrived at the Three Broomsticks where Fred and George were waiting for her.  
"Well, I think a toast is in order!" said George a few minutes into breakfast, as he raised his glass of orange juice. "To Harriet! For...er...accomplishing what we could not and surviving seven years at Hogwarts. Congratulations," he concluded.  
They clanged their glasses together and drank deeply from them.  
"Ok then," said Fred standing up. "I think now is as good a time as any to give you our gift." He reached under the table and pulled out a large, badly wrapped package.  
"Happy graduation, Harriet," the twins said, handing her the package.  
Harriet accepted the gift and began ripping the paper off of it. There was a cardboard box underneath it.  
"Tada!" shouted George. "A box! Isn't it great? Sorry, it was all we could afford right now. Ouch!" Fred elbowed him in the ribs. Harriet opened the box and looked inside.  
"Oh, wow!" she opened the package to countless sweets from Honeydukes, jokes and pranks from Zonko's and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. At the very bottom of the box was a snap shot. It was of the three of them, Harriet, Fred and George, at the Quidditch match a few years ago. Their miniature faces waved up at her from the picture.  
Harriet held the picture in her hands as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Aw, Harriet don't," said Fred getting up and standing behind her chair. He hugged her around the neck.  
"Yeah, c'mon!" said George comfortingly. "You can come help out at the joke shop any time, and besides, it's not like we're going to see you any more after you graduate."  
"I know," Harriet sniffed. "I just, oh guys thank you so much!" She wiped away her tears and stood up. "I better get going. Got to get ready for the ceremony."  
"See you there," said Fred.  
Harriet looked back at him and nodded.  
"Yeah. See you there."

A/N Yeah I know, not as long of a chapter as i might have hoped but oh well...Thanks to the reviews that (2) people have given me! now im gonna go finish writing the next chapter so i can get it out to you guys. Until then, R/R!!


	6. Ceremony and A gift to Ron

Part Six  
It was time for the ceremony. All the seventh years were in the Great Hall waiting for Professor McGonnagall to call them out to the grounds where the ceremony was taking place.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harriet were sitting together. None of them were saying anything. Hermione had her nose in a book, 'Muggles and You'. Ron had asked her why she was reading it since her parents were Muggles anyway. Hermione ignored him, not wanting to get yelled at by Harriet again.  
The doors of the Great Hall opened. Professor McGonnagall was standing there in her best robes.  
"It's time," she said  
The seventh years stood up and followed her out into the Entrance Hall, through the Great Oak Doors and onto the grounds. There they were met with cheers and clapping from the parents and the rest of the school.  
The students walked on to the stage that Professor Flitwick had conjured up for the occasion and took their places.  
When Harriet got to her spot, she looked out into the audience. She laughed to herself as she spotted the row of red hair amongst the crowd.  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came, bringing along Bill and Charlie, and Fred and George were there both wearing dress shirts and new ties they had bought with their joke shop money. Ginny sat next to them, and on the end Harriet was surprised to see Percy.  
All of them were beaming up at the graduating students. Fred and George waved. Harriet smiled. After the Three Broomsticks, she seriously debated whether or not she was still going to go to America. There was just too much to leave behind. Even though, she still wasn't sure yet.  
Albus Dumbledore stood up and the clapping settled down.  
"Welcome, students, parents, and teachers to our seventh year graduation ceremony." He looked at the faces in the crowd. "The students you see here before you posses exceptional talent. Each student will be a great asset to our society. They all conquered the great task of completing seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
The crowed cheered. Harriet could see Mrs. Weasley wiping tears of joy from her eyes.  
"Today, we let go of these students, hoping we have instilled our knowledge into them. Hoping we have left a lasting mark on each and everyone of their lives."  
The crowed applauded again. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.  
"This class in particular," he continued, "contained a most interesting mix of students. I would now like to honor a few in particular." Dumbledore pulled a scroll out of his robes and began to read.  
"First, I would like to congratulate Neville Longbottom for the most outstanding improvement he showed throughout the years and his excellent scores in Herbology."  
Neville turned bright red and went up to receive his award. Harriet could see his grandmother beaming up at him from the audience as everyone clapped.  
"Next, congratulations to Hermione Granger for superb marks in all classes and for proving to all of us that one doesn't need to come from a magical background to do well in the magical world."  
Hermione flushed. Harriet snickered as she stumbled while she was going up to receive her award. She received a sharp jab in the ribs from Ron.  
After Harry received his award for special services to the school "countless times", and Ron received his for being the fourth prefect in the Weasley line, Harriet zoned herself out. More awards were given and Harriet only brought herself back when she noticed silence from the crowd. Dumbledore spoke again.  
"And now I would like to give out a special award to a particular student who joined us about half way through her fourth year."  
Harriet looked up so quickly she strained her neck. No way...  
"This witch is the sister of one of our students who most of you know either personally or know just from being in this school for so many years. Although she has been through the same ordeal as her brother, her feats have been slowly shunned and unrecognized by most of us here. As you have seen from watching other students being recognized for they're achievements, this student must longer go unnoticed."  
Harriet stared at Dumbledore in disbelief, her mouth hanging open.  
"I am talking, of course about Harriet Potter. Harriet, like her brother has proven bravery beyond the measure of some that stand before me today. She has pushed her limits beyond what any of us could have hoped for although she spent quite a bit of time in detention..." Harriet smiled in spite of herself and Fred and George shared looks of great pride. "I would now like to take the opportunity to congratulate her."  
Dumbledore started clapping and the crowd joined in. Fred and George stood up as they clapped, and whooped and hollered until Mrs. Weasley could get them to sit down. They were the last ones to stop clapping.  
Harriet went up and shook Dumbledore's hand, tears streaming down her face. She sat back down between Ron and Harry and then Dumbledore called each student up to receive their diploma.  
Dumbledore beamed as he shook Harriet's hand again. Harriet smiled back as she took the diploma.  
"Your mother would have been proud," he whispered to her. She looked into Dumbledore wise face and nodded. She then turned and ran down the stage to meet the Weasley's.  
"Oh, congratulations Harriet, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley pulling Harriet into a motherly hug.  
"Yeah, well done," said Fred when Mrs. Weasley let go. Harriet shook each of Fred and George's hand.  
"Ronald! Oh Ron congratulations, I'm so proud!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she grabbed Ron into a back-breaking hug.  
"Mum. Ah. MUM! Stop! I. Arg. Can't breathe!!"  
"Aw, Ronnie you don't mind if we don't hug you, do you?" said Fred in a mocking voice. "Only we would have gotten you something from our shop, 'cept mum felt it was inappropriate."  
"Quiet, you two," said Mrs. Weasley as she let go of Ron, who collapsed to the ground. "I hardly think and exploding graduation hat is appropriate. And at least Ron had the sense not to fly out of school on a broomstick in the middle of term."  
"Don't get your hair in a knot, mum!" shouted Fred.  
"Yeah it's not like we didn't get our little Ronnie-kins anything. Happy graduation, Ron," said George, holding out a small sack of Galleons.  
Ron, who was still recovering from his mother's embrace, took the sack. When he saw how much gold was inside, he fell back down again.  
"Oh, no please don't thank us!" said George.  
"Yes, Ron no need to announce to the world your thanks to your favorite twin brothers," said Fred as he and George hoisted Ron to his feet.  
"G-guys?" stuttered Ron. "D'you have any idea how much money this is?"  
"Well I'm assuming we do, otherwise we wouldn't have given it to you," said Fred.  
"But, hey if you don't want it we can always take it back..." said George, reaching toward Ron.  
"No! I-I mean thanks guys. So I'm assuming business is well then?" said Ron, pouring the Galleons onto his outstretched hand.  
"Oh, yes, wonderful. We actually just came out with a new product," said Fred.  
"Really?" asked Ron, mesmerized by the amount of gold his brothers had willingly given him. "What is it?"  
"Oh I reckon you'll be able to test them soon," said George.  
The twins and Harriet shared a look and they all had to turn away to conceal their laughter. 


	7. Conscience Cleared and Gnomish Self

A/N: yes u were right, that last chapter was a bit of a filler...ha yeah well thanx for reading this....lol R/R!!!! p.s. once again i own nothing in this story except Harriet and the Ghost Galleons.....sigh..... o and if you were wondering, no one did believe that Harriet was really Harry's sister....just thought u should know that before u read this....

_Part Seven  
_ "Oy! OY! Stop throwing that! That's not a ball that's my OWL!!" Ron ran over to save Pig from the grasp of a two year old.  
They were all back at the Weasley's for the reception. Everyone was having a good time, even Harriet. She just had one problem.  
It wasn't a problem really; it was more of a decision. Harriet was almost positive that she was no longer going to America. She looked around at all of her friends, swapping stories from the past school years, talking about the latest Quidditch match. How could she have ever wanted to leave this? Sure, there were hard times, but most of the time, it was...well...fun.  
Harriet smiled to herself. Fun. That wasn't a word she used very often.  
She stood up from where she was sitting to go look for Fred and George. Harriet was now longing for this 'fun' thing that everyone kept talking about.  
As she stood up, she noticed Hermione coming toward her.  
Great. Harriet thought. What is she going to tell me off for now?  
"H-hello Harriet," Hermione said, looking down.  
"Hey, Herm, what's up?"  
"Er, listen, Harriet," she said looking up at her. "I know, in the past years since I met you I haven't been very...very polite toward you. I have to admit I was very skeptical about whether you were really Harry's sister or not, and your scar..." Hermione's eyes darted to the crescent moon shaped scar on Harriet's forehead. When she realized what she was doing she looked down again. "But-but after Dumbledore gave his speech today, I realized he was right. You have been through the same as Harry and-"  
"Woah, Hermione I don't want anyone to feel bad for me just because of what Dumbledore said," said Harriet.  
"No! No, Harriet, it's not that, it's just that Dumbledore was right. Just because we had all heard of Harry and not you, doesn't mean that we shouldn't believe you're really his sister or call you a liar. It's just like what Harry always said. You didn't ask to become famous because your parents died, and I- oh Harriet I'm so sorry!" Hermione hugged Harriet and burst into tears on her shoulder. Harriet was taken aback.  
"I've been so horrible to you all these years!" sobbed Hermione. Harriet patted her awkwardly on the back. "I was always talking about you and calling you a liar for saying that you were Harry's sister! I don't even know why I didn't believe you; I had no reason not to!"  
"Jeez, Herms get a grip. It's ok! Really, it is. A lot of people didn't believe me, I'm used to it...trust me..."  
Hermione let go of her and wiped her face on the sleeve of her robes. She sighed, and then smiled up at Harriet, her face streaked with tears.  
"I feel better, letting you know how sorry I am. I feel like my conscience is finally clear." She laughed shakily. "D'you wanna come play wizard chess with Ron, Harry and me?"  
"Um well actually I was just about to go look for Fred and George," said Harriet. "But, I guess I could come play later..."  
"Oh. Well alright then. See you, Harriet." Hermione turned and Harriet watched her walk, still surprised at what she had said. After a while she turned to go look for Fred and George.  
She found the twins, still in their ties, lurking in the front garden. Slowly, she snuck up behind them and when she was a few feet away she yelled:  
"Hey, guys!"  
"OW!" George looked up quick and hit his head on the flower box outside the window. A shower of soil fell on his head. "Warn a person, will you?" he said, brushing dirt out of his hair. "Bloody hell..."  
"What are you doing down there anyways?" asked Harriet as Fred emerged from a bush, a gnome wriggling in his grasp.  
"Catching gnomes, of course!" said Fred, gesturing to the potato like creature in his hand.  
"Um, why?"  
"Because, young Harriet," said George standing up. "Last time we de- gnomed we accidentally dropped mum's topaz ring down a gnome hole. So now we have to find the gnome who has it before mum notices it's gone."  
Harriet rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to ask what the twins were doing with Mrs. Weasley's topaz ring. In fact, the more she thought about, she didn't even want to know.  
"Well, I think I'm gonna go get a drink. Maybe trick Percy into eating a cockroach cluster..." said George. "Anyone want to join me?"  
"Nah," said Fred pulling up another gnome. "Tormenting Percy is fun and all but today I'm going to get in touch with my gnomish self." He spun the gnome in his fingers before chucking it across the fence into the field beyond.  
George shrugged.  
"Suit yourself." And he walked off, humming 'Weasley is Our King' as he went.  
Harriet sat down on a dry patch of grass. She looked up at Fred who was looking aimlessly at the field beyond the fence. The sun was starting to set and the dying sunlight shone on the boy's face. Harriet noticed a sad look reflected in his golden-brown eyes.  
"What is it?" asked Harriet standing up and walking over to him.  
"Hmm?" he said, turning to look at her. "Oh nothing."  
"Fred Weasley, you can't lie to me. I know there is something wrong."  
Fred sighed.  
"You're right, Harriet I can't keep anything from you. In fact, I probably couldn't if I tried. I'm not good at this Harriet. This isn't like making people laugh or coming up with a brilliant new prank. I've never been through this before."  
"Fred," said Harriet. "What are you talking about?"  
"Harriet, I-I think I love you."  
There it was. That terrible, awful, awkward silence. Harriet was shocked. Her brain was in lock down and it was still processing what Fred had just said.  
Fred stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do next. He started to turn away when it all clicked with Harriet.  
As he turned, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into her. Her lips pressed against his in a warm sensation. She was still holding onto his tie, but Fred's arm (the one that wasn't in a sling anyway), was wrapped around her. She stood there on tip toe, every nerve in her body pulsing a mile a minute.  
Oh that's it. she thought to herself. No way I'm going to America now, I could never leave this behind.  
After what seemed like eternity, Harriet finally let go of him. But Fred's arm was still wrapped around her. She could feel his heart beating in his chest before he let go.  
They stood there in silence for a while until they heard George calling from behind the house.  
"Fred! Harriet! Did you die back there? Go get your brooms we're playing Quidditch!"  
Fred looked at Harriet.  
"Should we go then?"  
Harriet nodded and together they walked back to the party.


	8. Hermione's Fury

A/N: heylo everyone sorry i havent written in a while. i was just in Brazil for three weeks, so obviously no time to write...This chapter is mainly here to be a filler cuz the next part i wanna put together in one chapter and it might take a while to write. yeah so if ur wondering "why the hell did she put this chapter here?!" thats why. ha ok well bow to jk rowlings greatness cuz all this is hers 'cept harriet and the ghost galleons. so uh....R/R!!!!

__

* * *

_Part Eight_  
"You did WHAT?!"  
The twins were in their small apartment above their shop in Diagon Alley. Fred had just told George what had happened the night before. "You kissed her?"  
Fred, who was sitting on the couch, his good arm wrapped around a pillow, nodded.  
"Well I must say Gred, I knew it would happen, but you certainly took your time."  
"What?" said Fred looking up. "Oh, no it wasn't the first time."  
George dropped the wizard cracker he was holding. It fell to the floor with a bang, emitting white smoke and gray field mice which ran aimlessly around the room.  
"Jeez, don't sound so surprised." Fred stood up and caught one of the mice. "You know Forge, we really should do something with mice, there are so many good pranks you can use them for."  
"Don't change the subject, lemme figure this out."  
"Who's changing the subject? Honestly George you are making a bigger deal out of this that Ron would! It's not like Harriet and I are going to be all awkward around each other now. We'll still mess around and be best friends even if we are more than that. And don't hurt yourself trying to think to hard."  
"Mmmm hmmm," mumbled George. "So when are you going to see her again?"  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!!" a voice yelled from downstairs.  
The twins shared looks of horror.  
"It wasn't—"  
"It couldn't be—"  
"It is," said Fred peeking out the door. "Hermione."  
The twins slowly inched down the stairs. Hermione was standing in front of the counter at the Weasley's store, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Fred bounded down the last four stairs and landed behind the counter.  
"Well Hermione! This is a pleasant surprise!"  
"Yes," said George landing beside Fred. "How are the House Elves?"  
Hermione shot him a look that shut him up instantly.  
"Ah. Ahem...well then. What can we do for you?"  
"Yes your not one of our usuals," said Fred, rummaging under the counter through the many jokes and pranks. "Looking for anything in particular?"  
"Cut the talk Fred. I want to know about that so called money you gave to Ron." Hermione flung a coin at George. He caught it just before it hit his head.  
"How'd you get this?" asked George. "They're supposed to disappear!"  
"You put a simple spell on them; I just as easily took it off. You're selling people leprechaun gold!"  
"No, no Hermione it's not. It doesn't disappear forever, just when you want to use it," Fred said, taking the coin from George. "It's perfectly safe."  
"So you say. Ron thought he was losing his mind. He had the money, he new he did, but when he went to buy something it was gone. He was going crazy."  
"So it works then," said the twins.  
"Yes, of course it works!" Hermione startled herself. She had almost given the twins a compliment. She shivered.  
"You had just better hope your mother doesn't find out you gave Ron worthless money for his graduation."  
The twins gave each other nervous glances.  
"Now hurry up," Hermione continued. "We're meeting a bunch of people from school in London to celebrate summer holiday."  
And she turned and left leaving the twins in stunned silence.


	9. Little French Cafe

_Part Nine_

Harry, Ron and Lee Jordan stood outside of a café in muggle London awaiting the arrival of Hermione, Harriet and the twins. The smell of coffee wafted out onto the street every time the door to the café opened. Ron breathed deeply as the smell drifted out the door.

"Oh I wish they would hurry up," he said, looking expectantly down the street. "I'm starved; the only thing I had to eat today was a piece of Fred and George's new candy."

"What does it do?" asked Lee, leaning up against the wall of the building.

"You know what, I'm not entirely sure," replied Ron. Harry stifled a laugh as their four awaited companions arrived.

"Hello all," said Hermione, breathless. "Sorry we're late. I had to take care of something." She shot looks to the twins who were grinning sheepishly. Harriet smiled to herself and led the group into the café. They grabbed a table and sat down. Fred sat next to Harriet and held her hand unnoticed under the table. Harry took a menu off the table and opened it.

"Well, what does everyone want?" asked Harry, scanning the list of coffees, espressos and sandwiches. "Assuming I'm the only one who brought money..." he glanced at Ron whose face grew red.

"You shouldn't assume so much, Potter," said George. "Fred and I have money."

"That's right, Harry. We don't need your charity," said Fred, reaching into his pocket and dumping a handful of gold galleons on the table. Hermione looked aggressively at Fred who shrugged. "What? They're not the fake galleons!"

"No, but it wouldn't matter if they were anyways." The twin looked questioningly at Hermione. "We're in muggle London; you can't use Galleons."

"Oh. Right." Fred quickly shoved the golden coins back into his pocket and leaned back in his chair. "So I guess you're treating then, Harry."

"No, I refuse to let my brother be the hero once again. I'm paying," said Harriet taking her hand out of Fred's and pulling muggle money out of her pocket.

"Fine by me," said Lee putting his hands behind his head. Harriet rolled her eyes and looked around the table.

"So what do you all want?" she asked. Hermione looked up from her menu.

"Oh, I don't know," she said. "Something light, I suppose. Mrs. Weasley said we could all go back to her house for a big dinner."

"Ah, more party time, then?" said George smirking at Fred, who gave him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Oy Fred, who's that?" asked Lee, pointing to the door of the café. Everyone turned to see who he was pointing at. In the doorway was a tall girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was looking around the café as if she were searching for something. Her eyes lit up as they fell upon Fred.

"Oh, Freddie iz that you?!" she squealed in a heavy French accent and flew to the table where they were sitting.

"_Freddie_?" asked Harriet, looking skeptically at Fred, who hesitated.

"Uh, hello Marietta," said Fred looking down. "What brings you here?" Harriet stood up suddenly.

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand. Marietta shook it briskly. "I don't believe we've met."

"Oh, no of course not 'ow silly of me," Marietta replied, tossing back her hair. "I am Marietta, Fred's old girlfriend."

"Fred's old—"

Fred stood up just as suddenly as Harriet did.

"And how nice it is to see you here, but I'm sure you have other places to be right now," he said shoving Marietta toward the door. "I wouldn't want to be the one to blame for keeping you from the rest of London."

"Oh you didn't think that I would come all the way to London and not veezit my dear Freddie!" said Marietta, returning to the table and taking Harriet's seat.

Harriet was speechless. The group at the table was watching the scene with interest. They were all well aware that Harriet wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Fred shrugged and pulled out his seat for Harriet to sit down. Marietta stopped him.

"Do not be silly, Fred. You sit; I am more than positive that your friend iz capable of getting 'erself a chair."

Harriet looked daggers at Marietta as she pulled a chair over from another table that was occupied by two startled looking business men. She sat haughtily down next to Fred and crossed her arms.

"So Freddie, 'ow 'as everything been going? I 'ave not seen you in so long!" said Marietta. "I am assuming you finished 'ogwarts then?"

"Well, sort of," Fred said. "More like walked out."

"Oh, Freddie, you always 'ad that lovely sense of humor!" laughed the French girl. "I miss that about you," she said, flapping her eyelashes.

Harriet looked in disgust at Marietta. She turned to Ron, who looked back, just as surprised as she was.

"So," interrupted Harriet. "Has everyone decided what they want?" There were nods and murmurs of confirmation from around the table. Marietta made a '_hem hem_' noise that sounded almost like the demonic DADA teacher they had all had years before. Ron jumped.

"Don't _do _that!" he shivered.

"I am sorry, Ronald," giggled Marietta. She looked to Harriet. "I was under the eempression that you are going to pay."

"Yes. I _am _paying," replied Harriet.

"Oh do not be silly! I will of course pay for the meal!" shouted Marietta.

"No really, I—"

"Ah ah ah!" said Marietta, digging through her purse. "It is the least I could do! By the way, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Harriet. Harriet Potter."

"Harriet Potter..." Marietta mumbled. Then her eyes fell upon Harry. "Oh! I did not realize that it was you! How strange, you are friends with someone who has the same last name as you do."

"Um, she's my sister, actually," said Harry matter-of-factly. Marietta looked back and forth from Harriet to Harry. She frowned.

"I am confused," she said. She looked at Harriet. "You are American, no?"

"No," replied Harriet. (_A/N: yeah if you're wondering about the American thing that you are going to have to read my other fic: Harry Potter and the New Moon_.) "I'm not. So are you people going to tell me what you want?" The group all shouted their orders at once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Harriet, throwing her hands up. "I'm not going to remember all that."

"Here," said Ron, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a candy bar wrapper. "Write it down on this." Harriet took the paper and wrote down everyone's order. She stood up and walked toward the counter to order.

"Excuse me! Harriet dear!"

Harriet stopped and turned slowly around.

"_Yes_, Marietta?"

"You forgot, I am paying. Remember?" said Marietta sweetly, holding out the money. Harriet forced a smile and took the money.

"Uh, here Harriet. Let me help you with the order," offered George, standing up. Harriet looked at him gratefully, and the two walked to the counter. There was a short line of people waiting to order, so Harriet took the chance to ask George about the French girl.

"I don't know what she would be doing here," said George scratching his head. "The last time I saw her was over a year ago when her and Fred had been dating."

Harriet wondered to herself whether Marietta had been dating Fred when he and Harriet had kissed for the first time. Fred saw the worry in her face and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Harriet. Fred won't just up and leave you for some blonde little French girl."

Harriet smiled.

"Thanks, George." She gave him a brief hug, which he returned.

Fred, who had been sitting at the table watching George and Harriet in the line, winced as he saw the two hug. A wave of jealousy overtook him and he moved his chair closer to Marietta's.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee, Fred, George, Harriet, and Marietta returned to the Weasley's house a few hours later. The rest of the lunch at the café had been uneventful. Except for a few tense moments between Harriet and Marietta, it had gone particularly well.

Mrs. Weasley greeted them all happily, but when she saw Marietta her eyes lit up.

"Marietta!" she yelled, pulling the French girl in a close hug. "I wondered when Fred was going to get the sense to invite you to visit!"

Fred blushed.

"Uh, actually, mum—"

"Actually," interrupted Marietta, after being released from Mrs. Weasley's hug. "I came to London to veezit my aunt who moved here last summer. But she will not be 'ome until next week because she is on 'oliday in Germany." She smiled at Fred. "But I could not come to Britain without saying hello to Fred."

"Well if you don't have to visit your aunt until next week, by all means feel free to stay here," said Mrs. Weasley happily.

"Why thank you! I 'ope I am not imposing?"

"Not at all dear!"

"Well then I would be 'appy to stay 'ere!

"Joy," Harriet mumbled under her breath, and she turned toward the back door, followed by George and Lee.

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I have actually finished writing this story; it has just taken me forever to type it all up. Plus school is starting in a few days, so you may have to wait some more. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and please read my other fan-fic, which WILL eventually explain a lot that goes on in this story like the part I mentioned about whether Harriet was American or not. So review please and I will try to get the next chapter up soon!!!!_

_--Courto_


	10. Jealousy Takes Over

_Part Ten_

George and Lee followed Harriet out the back door to the large yard. They remained a good distance away from her to allow her to calm down. Neither wanted to get on the wrong side of her temper. Eventually, Harriet took refuge under a shady oak tree. She sat down, and then looked up, surprised to see George and Lee standing there.

"I didn't think anyone was following me," she said, resting her chin in her hand.

"Well we weren't following you really," George said, sitting down next to her. "We were just--"Harriet raised her eyebrows and he fell silent. "Ok so we _were _following you."

Harriet leaned back against the rough trunk of the tree and sighed. She couldn't believe that yesterday Fred was kissing her and today he was swooning over some French girl. George seemed to sense her emotion and pat her softly on the shoulder.

"I told you before, Harriet. Don't fret over this. Fred'll come back to his senses, you mark my words." He winked at her.

"Yeah, c'mon Harriet. How long have you known Fred? Three, maybe four years? I've known him since our first year at Hogwarts and I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you; not even some flirty little blonde girl," said Lee crossing his arms.

"Nor have I," piped up George.

Harriet smiled, grateful for the pairs comforting words. She dug her hands deep into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt and closed her eyes. The three sat there for a while until the sun started to set and the sky turned a deep shade of crimson. Finally, Harriet took her hands out of her pocket and stood up. A small wrapper fell out of her pocket.

"What's this?" George asked, catching the wrapper before it hit the ground. He and Lee stood up.

"Nothing, it's just what I wrote the order down on at the café. I think Ron said it was the wrapper for your new candy or something," replied Harriet.

"New candy?" George squinted at the miniscule writing on the side of the wrapper. His eyes grew wide. "Oh bloody hell!" And with that he took of running toward the burrow, the laughter of Lee and Harriet following him as he ran.

Dinner was ready and Mrs. Weasley called the group for dinner. But after realizing that there was hardly enough room to fit the eight friends plus Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Bill (who came to visit for the summer) and herself in the small kitchen, Mrs. Weasley decided that they were going to have to eat outside. Everyone was now carrying bowls of food, cutlery, drinks and extra chairs outside to the back yard. George kept shooting glances at Ron, as if fearing he might explode at any moment.

Harriet managed to stay away from Marietta by setting up chairs at the long table. Fred, who was placing plates across from her, kept trying to catch her eye. Harriet did her best to ignore him.

The table was set at last and the large group sat down to steaming plates of chicken, dumplings, and stuffing. Lee sat next to George, who sat next to Harriet, who sat next to Fred, who sat next to Marietta. (_A/N: did you get all that??_) Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from them.

"It looks wonderful Molly," said Mr. Weasley helping himself to a large portion of chicken. George winced as Ron piled his plate high with mashed potatoes.

"I hope he doesn't eat too much..." George left the sentence hanging in the air. Fred gave a confused look to his twin, who gulped and held up the empty candy wrapper. Fred looked back and forth between his two brothers before a look of horrific realization came over his face. The twins hardy put any food on their plates, but watched Ron cautiously. Marietta's loud voice cut through the conversation as she talked animatedly to Bill about (what else?) his hair.

"Personally," she said loudly in her French accented voice, "I find your 'air very attractive. I have always favored the long 'air my self." She touched a lock of Bill's long red hair. "But of course it must be groomed properly. And I must say you do a fine job." She looked at Harriet and smiled. "Now, er..._Your_ 'air could do with a little fine grooming..." She reached out to touch Harriet's long, straight but frizzy black hair, but Harriet snatched back out of Marietta's reach.

"I _like_ my hair this way," Harriet said loudly.

"Pardon me for asking, but, _why_?"

Harriet looked as if she had just gotten slapped across the face. She looked at Fred expecting him to say something in her defense. He just looked back at her, his golden brown eyes emotionless. Harriet averted her attention away from Fred, completely hurt, and looked back at Marietta. They icily stared at each other, a smug smile played on Marietta's lips. The moment was interrupted by a loud yelp from Ron.

Harriet snapped out of her battle of will with Marietta and looked over at Ron. She gasped as she saw that the tips of his straggly red hair were on fire! Luckily, George had been expecting something like this to happen and whipped Ginny's mug of pumpkin juice off the table. He quickly dumped the mug's contents onto Ron's head, which emitted a loud hissing noise.

Ron sat there dripping with pumpkin juice, mouth open and utterly silent. Mrs. Weasley took one look at Fred and George and immediately started yelling

"What did you give him!!" she yelled so loudly that everyone flinched.

"We didn't give anything to him mum, we swear!" protested Fred. "I didn't even know he had eaten any of our candy!" But Mrs. Weasley wasn't hearing any of it. She angrily stood up from the table and was busily brushing the charred hair away from the remains of Ron's intact locks. Ron looked up suddenly.

"But mum, they _didn't _give it to me!" yelled Ron abruptly. "I saw the candy in their shop a couple days ago on the counter and picked it up." The twins looked accusingly at Ron

"Oh, so now you're stealing from us?" Fred asked.

"I was hungry!"

"Yeah, well you own us five sickles buddy!"

"Fred! Stop yelling at him!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, standing between the two boys. The group at the table was staring up at the scene, completely silent. "Honestly Fred, I'm not quite sure about this business of yours! If you keep carrying on like you are you're going to land yourself in a lawsuit the size of Spain!"

"Mum, that's completely unfair, George runs the shop too and you're not ripping his head off!"

"Yes, well you always seem to be the one who comes up with all the brilliant ideas that could kill off half the wizarding world!"

Harriet watched Fred as he stood there, speechlessly gaping at his mother. A part of her believed Fred deserved it, but another part wanted to run up and hug him and tell him that everything would be ok.

Fred stared menacingly at his mother and then turned away, storming toward the house. Marietta got up and quickly followed him. Molly sat back down at the table and sighed.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh Molly dear?" asked Mr. Weasley, frowning at his wife.

"Nonsense! He nearly blew Ron up for heaven's sake!"

Harriet looked over to George whose eyes were following his twin's and Marietta's footsteps back to the house. She stood up and walked over to him.

"He's gonna be wicked mad at me," he said without looking at her. He and Harriet started walking aimlessly away from the table in the direction of the house.

"He doesn't have a reason to be mad at you," Harriet reassured him. George laughed.

"Yeah he does. I'm the one who came up with the idea for that candy and now mum's gone blaming it on him. You can bet he'll be mad."

Harriet looked thoughtfully at him.

"Would you be mad if it was you?" she asked. George thought for a second.

"Well, I'll admit I'd be mad but not as mad as he'll get. Let's just say Fred is the more aggressive of us twins," he replied.

"Ah. Well then you better go talk to him now because if he is as mad as you say, I'd want to get it over with sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Harriet. As usual." George sighed then looked to Harriet. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

The two briefly hugged and then left, each off to find their twin.

* * *

George found Fred sitting on the couch in the living room of the Burrow, his arm slung loosely over Marietta's shoulder. He looked at George then scowled and quickly turned his head.

"Uh...Fred? Could I talk to you?"

Fred shrugged.

"Well you already are, aren't you?" Fred replied, still not looking at him.

"Ok, well could I talk to you alone?" asked George, looking at Marietta.

"It is ok, Freddie. I will wait for you outside," interjected Marietta. She stood up slowly and Fred's arm dropped off her shoulder and fell limply on the couch. She left out the back door, leaving the twins together in silence.

"So what do you want?" asked Fred after a while. George winced slightly. Having Fred be perfectly calm was almost worse than having him yell.

"Well first of all, I want to tell you that I'm sorry about what mum said. You're right, I should have gotten yelled at to since it was my idea for that joke anyways," started George. He waited for Fred to talk next.

"Ok, apology accepted, I guess," Fred replied, still not looking at his brother. "And is there a second of all? Because you know George, you could have told me that when Marietta was here."

"Um, yeah that's kind of what else I wanted to talk about."

Fred looked over at George with the same blankness with which he had looked at Harriet.

"I wanted to ask you about Harriet and Marietta," George began again.

"What about them?"

"Well, this morning you were telling me how much you liked Harriet..." stated George.

"Yeah. What about it?" asked George, returning his gaze to staring blankly in front of him.

"...and now you seem to like Marietta and Harriet is afraid that you don't like her anymore which is definitely a mistake because she cares for you a lot," George spat out. Fred looked up quickly at him.

"She thinks _what_?" he asked, startled. "Why would she think I don't like her any more??"

"Well, maybe it's because ever since Marietta came you've been swooning over her this whole time," said George like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Fred stood up, enraged.

"Yeah, well she hasn't been paying much attention to me either! Ever since I've been hanging out with Marietta you seem to take Harriet all for yourself!"

George looked completely startled.

"I've been what? Fred, what are you talking about?!"

"Oh yes George, don't think I didn't notice you at the café getting all snuggly in line," said Fred smirking. George laughed.

"Fred. I _hugged_ her! And for your information, she was talking to me in line about your sudden interest in Marietta!" yelled George. Fred held up his hand.

"Yes I'm sure that's what happened; and you saw it as the perfect opportunity to get her to fall _right_ into your arms. You're jealous!" shouted Fred. George laughed out loud again.

"_I'm _jealous? Well dear brother it sounds as if you're the one who's jealous! You can't take someone, ever your own brother, getting too near your quote-unquote girlfriend," retorted George. "And even though you claim that you care about Harriet, you have a hard time showing it when you're running of with old French girlfriends who you haven't seen in over a year."

Fred shot a threatening look at his brother before he stood up and stormed out the back door, closing it with a slam.


End file.
